theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed
Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed is the 12th episode in the VeggieTales animated series, and the second installment of the Larry-Boy adventures. Little Shop of Horrors. On March 28th, 2000 by Everland Entertainment on VHS, on October 22nd, 2002 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 20th, 2003 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, on May 18th, 2004 by Warner Home Video on DVD and VHS, and on July 29th, 2006 by Sony Wonder on DVD and VHS. Subtitled "A Lesson in the Power of Words", it illustrates how destructive false rumors or negative words can be, and conversely, how positive words can do good. It is a mild parody of Little Shop Of Horrors. Unlike other episodes with the VeggieTales theme song at the start, this is one of the episodes without Bob the Tomato and the countertop segments. Marc Vulcano, the animation supervisor for the film had just joined Big Idea Productions from Sierra On-Line, Inc. This video was the last VeggieTals pro duction to be rendered entirely in Softimage. 'Larry-Boy' and the Rumor Weed Any rumors caught your ear lately? Junior Asparagus and Laura Carrot learn just how easily rumors get started when they accidently launch a whopper about Larry-Boy's butler, Alfred! Before they know it, their little story is spreading all over Bumblyburg like a weed! Can Larry-Boy stop the rumor before Alfred gets hurt? Can anyone stop the rumor before Larry-Boy gets hurt?!? In the end, the kids learn that God doesn't want us to tell stories that can hurt. He wants us to spread nice words! Don't miss the action in ... Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed! VHS 1999 Word Release Opening # Larry-Boy: The Soundtrack/LarryBoy.com Promo # 1997-2000 Word Entertainment Warning # 1998-2000 Big Idea logo 2000 Lyrick Studios Reprint Opening # 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo # King George and the Ducky Teaser # 1998-2001 FBI Warning # 1998-2000 Big Idea logo 2002 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # Heroes Of The Bible Trailer # LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # Why We Do What We Do (10th Anniversary) Closing * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club 2004 Warner Home Video Reprint Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # A Snoodle's Tale Trailer # Sumo of the Opera Teaser # The Ballad of Little Joe Trailer # Stay Tuned # Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing # Behind the Scenes Featurette # How to Draw Larry-Boy # Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! Trailer # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Trailer DVD Viewing Options * English subtitles * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Bonus Features * Audio Commentary * Behind the Scenes * Art Gallery * Progression Reel Fun * Trivia Questions * What's the Difference? Game * Sing-along (The Rumor Weed Song) * How to draw (Larry-Boy and the Larry-Plane) * Family Fun Activities (The Good Word is You) * Interactive Storybook (Love Your Neighbor) * DVD-ROM Features Previews Original 2004 Release * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Ballad of Little Joe * A Snoodle's Tale * Sumo of the Opera * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! * VeggieTales Classics: ** Dave and the Giant Pickle ** God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! ** Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space! ** Rack, Shack & Benny ** Josh and the Big Wall! ** King George and the Ducky ** Madame Blueberry * Holiday Specials ** The Star of Christmas ** The Toy That Saved Christmas ** An Easter Carol = LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows = VHS Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * 2000-2003 Big Idea logo * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser * Heroes of the Bible! Trailer * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * The Super Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo DVD Settings * English subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Features * Origins on Larry-Boy * Animation progression * Storyboards * Storyreel * Backgrounds and sets * Characters concept art * Superheroes featurette Fun * Top Swapper * How to Draw (Larry-Boy and Awful Alvin) * Bok Choy's Pop Quiz * Sing-along (He is That Hero) * DVD-Rom Fun! Previews 2002 * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Heroes of the Bible! * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures * Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed * Marketing Stuff = Leggo My Ego! = VHS Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * 1997-2005 Big Idea Logo * Jonah Teaser Trailer * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * The Star of Christmas Teaser Coming This Fall * Stay Tuned * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer * Heroes of the Bible Trailer * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Trailer DVD Settings * English and Spanish subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Behind the Scenes * Concept Art * Storyboards * How to Draw (Alchemist and Mother Pearl) Fun * Bok Choy's Pop Quiz * Interactive Storybook (LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows) * Archie's Supersonic Sound Effect Swapper * Character Bios (Alfred, Lemon Twist, Alchemist, Larry/Larry-Boy, and Mother Pearl) * Family Fun Activities Previews 2002 * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Leggo My Ego * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * Heroes of the Bible! * The Super-Fantastic Veggie Fan Club * 3-2-1 Penguins! * The Star of Christmas DVD-rom * Coloring pages * Larry-Cave Exploration = The Yodelnapper! = VHS Opening * 2001-2004 FBI Warning * 2001-2014 Big Idea Logo * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer * 2002-2003 Stay Tuned Bumper * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! Trailer * The Star of Christmas Trailer Opening 2003 Jonah a Veggie Tales Movie Trailer The Wonderful World Of Autotaiment Trailer The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser Stay Tuned Screen Big Idea Logo Closing 2003 * The Star Of Christmas Trailer * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer DVD Settings * English subtitles (Closed Caption available) * 5.1 Surround and Stereo audio Features * How to Draw (Greta Von Gruesome and Junior Asparagus) * Storyboards * Concept art Fun! * Bok Choy's Pop Quiz * Interactive Storybook (Leggo My Ego!) * The Yodelizer * Character Bios (Archibald Asparagus, Einger Warblethroat, Greta Von Gruesome, Larry-Boy and Bok Choy) * Family Fun Activities (Group Juggle) * DVD-ROM features Previews 2002 * Leggo My Ego! * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows * Heroes of the Bible * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Star of Christmas * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Runaway Pride At Lightstation Kilowatt Trailer * 3-2-1 Penguins! * LarryBoy The Cartoon Adventures Previews 2003 * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More! * The Ballad of Little Joe * The Star of Christmas * Madame Blueberry * Rack, Shack & Benny * The Toy That Saved Christmas * Josh and the Big Wall! * King George and the Ducky * Leggo My Ego! * LarryBoy and the Angry Eyebrows 3-2-1 Penguins! * Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn * The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining * Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt * The Doom Funnel Rescue! = The Good, the Bad, and the Eggly = VHS Tracklist Opening * FBI Warning * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer * The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment! Trailer * The Ballad of Little Joe Teaser * Stay Tuned * Why We Do What We Do Promo Closing * VeggieTales The Star Of Christmas Trailer * VeggieTales Madame Blueberry Trailer * VeggieTales King George And The Ducky Trailer * LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer * Moon Menace on Planet Tell-a-Lie! Trailer = The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka = VHS 2001 Release Opening * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Teaser * The Amazing Carnival of Complaining Trailer * 1998-2001 FBI Warning * 1998-2003 Big Idea Presents Logo Closing * The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer VHS 2002 Release Opening # 2001-2004 FBI Warning # 2001-2014 Big Idea Logo # Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Trailer # The Yodelnapper! Trailer # Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt Trailer # 2002-2003 Stay Tuned Bumper # Why We Do What We Do Promo (10th Anniversary Trailer) Closing # 3-2-1 Penguins! Trailer # LarryBoy: The Cartoon Adventures Trailer # Jonah Sing Along Songs and More Trailer # The Star of Christmas Trailer Category:Episodes Category:LarryBoy Episodes Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006